Wondrous Magic
by MysteryStar27
Summary: Wonder and light. That is what magic was. And in a world where such things were outlawed, Lucy, a young mage would band together with a group of crazy mages and Family in order to protect it. An adventure full of love, laughter, and light. A re-write of my previous story "Magic" TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Enjoy this prologue to my re-write. Please R &R and tell me what you think. I would love any advice and/or constructive criticism. I can use all the help I can get. **

_Tick_ _Tick Tick_

Slim pale hands gently smoothed over heavy pink fabric that draped to the floor in frilly waves. The itchy fabric fluttering silently around bright pink slipper clad feet.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Clean nails raised to brush a golden hair from a pale face, only to let it fall back into its out of place position a moment later. Brown eyes hardening at the irony.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

An irritated sigh escaped colored lips as the young woman's eyes closed tightly. Her mind racing to think of anything but the impending evening in an itchy dress with a man she despised.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Sun brown eyes snapped open with an intensity that rivaled anger burning in their depths. The blonde grabbed a heavily decorated and largely impractical brush from the elaborate vanity she stood in front of. She held her hand on the hair tool for a moment. It lay polished and pristine on the shiny marble surface of her vanity table. Silver and decorated with twirling vines and fairies that dances across the handle.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Lovely and sweet and polished. Just like her existence in this dreaded house. Facial features hardened and her grip on the brush tightened. She lifted the instrument from the table and hurled it across the room at full force.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

The clock lay shattered on her plush rug. The brush a few inches away. The glass surface of the face had been utterly shattered and the hour hand no longer was attached to the white roman numeral dotted base. The second hand persisted still.

 _Tick Tick-_

The clock finally droned into silence after the heel of a fancily clad foot ground into the mechanism. Silence pervaded the room in a heavy shroud. The broken mess lay at her feet. Under her heel. Breaking through the barrier of noise and bringing the supposed to be blessed silence. Deafening and heavy and quiet. The golden haired girl backed away from the carnage she had caused. Listless eyes stared blankly at the mess that had been made. She smirked slightly. Breaking through the terrible noise was easy. BUt the silence that her actions brought was not welcomed. Easy. It was easy to break things. She could break out of the existence she was forced into by powers out of her control. It would be easy. She turned from the sight and stepped to the grand oak wood door that separated her from the evening dinner she would be forced to attend. She smoothed her uncomfortable dress once more and straightened up. One last look at the shattered glass riddling the carpet. She left the silent room with a sorrowful parting.

"If only it were that simple."

And with that she left the destruction behind her. The dreaded silence lapsing throughout the room.

 **So? What do you guys think? As previous stated on my other story. The first chapter will be up by Aug 8th or 9th depending on edit time. R &R and have a beautiful day. **

**Love and Smiles -Mystery**


	2. Wondrous Light

**Hello Dear readers! Finally the first chapter of my re-written story! And only 1 day late. I'm not perfect. Please enjoy and R &R.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Silence.

Oh the young blonde woman wished for noise. Anything. Anything would do. A squeak of a fork on a fine china plate. A flutter of fabric as someone shifted their weight. An impatient rapt of fingers drumming on an antique table. Anything.

Silence.

Lucy Heartfilia let out an invisible and silent sigh. Her blonde locks were pulled tight to the top of her head and the strain was beginning to give her head an awful ache. She just wished this to be over with. The uncomfortable silence continued. He wanted to say something. She knew so. He stared at her every few seconds and would then look away when she caught his gaze. Never had dinners with her father been this silent. There was always a soft sound here or there. The almost un-hearable grind of teeth chewing food. A shift of paper as one of them would rearrange their napkin. Tonight only the dreaded quiet pervaded the elaborate room they sat in. Lucy finally lifted her beautiful brown eyes from her untouched plate to the man across from her.

She despised this man. Well maybe she didn't hate him, but she certainly was not happy with how things had gone in either of their lives for the past ten years. A rustle of movement caught her eye and sent her staring at him as he rearranged himself in his chair. Crisp brown suit shifting and rustling. Bringing blissful noise to the room. Her father smoothed his dishwater blonde mustache and slicked his hair back. He straightened himself one more time before speaking.

"Lucy."

She started. Eyes widening a fraction. Her father and her had never had the best relationship since her mother died. He practically ignored her. She believed he may have still cared for her deep down, but he had never shown it. She had her suspicions that the reason for this was because of her uncanny resemblance to the late lady of the house. He never abused her in anyway verbally or physically, but he never gave her any attention. Her only interactions with the man were these dreaded dinners. And not once since her mother had died all those years ago, did he ever call her name. She had not heard that name from his lips in many years and began flipping through her mind the situations that he would bring up to hold such significance to her name. Was she in trouble? Had he found out about her little secret? Was he angry with her? What was going on?

"Lucy" This time it was spoken more sternly when she had first failed to respond. She gulped awkwardly and raised her head once again. Still refusing to meet his eyes she spoke.

"Yes Father?"

Her voice came out more hesitant and meek than she would have liked. Traitorous vocal cords.

"Lucy. I wanted to discuss the future of the Heartfilia konzern with you."

He wanted to discuss business? With her? This conversation was going down strange paths. This was very out of place. Her Father never brought up the Heartfilia company with her. He hardly ever even talked to her. One of the richest family lines in the country and greatest businesses as well, the Heartfilia's had always been beyond well off. Her father stayed true to this family legacy with strict business hours and endless paper work. He kept the business thriving. No matter what cost it took. There was no place for her in this discussion. But apparently her father saw one. And a dread feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as her suspicions grew more dangerous with every passing second. Curiosity burning and heart pounding, she responded.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Her voice was much stronger and confident this time, but even she could hear the fear that lay just beneath in the slight stuttering twitch in her voice.

"As my only child, it is expected of you to carry on the family line, You understand this yes?" His gruff voice spoke strongly as he dusted off imaginary dirt from his shoulder.

"I understand." Her voice wavered once again. She lowered her eyes to her lap. Her finger curling in on her heavy pink dress. Eyes tightening. She held onto the tiny irrational slice of hope that convinced her this wasn't going where she thought it was going.

"Then you understand that you are expected to marry and produce a male heir." He finally said it out loud. Confirming her fears. There was no going back now. No pretending and hoping this conversation wouldn't happen. She had been expecting this talk for years, but she had no idea it would be now. She had let herself live in her secrets and ignore it. And now she was utterly unprepared to respond to any of it.

"Of course you won't be getting married initially until you are 18. However there are some suitors that I would like you to meet. One of which is a high official at the MEC." HE rested his hands on the table in a folded position.

Two years. She had two years to adjust to this information and accept it. A wild streak burned inside her and she curled her hands tighter, shoulders rising. Lucy had a very strong set mind. And she knew no matter how much time she had, she knew she would never be able to live with this. Especially if her father planned to marry her off to a member of the G.O.M. Lucy tightened her muscles even more until spots of red stained her dress from her nails digging into her pale skin. The Government Official of Magic was responsible for the whole world believing in magic as a threat. Any person found in possession of magic items or caught performing magic would be hauled away to be studied. Or experimented on. No notice of what went on when a mage was taken away was ever given out to the public. This was all caused by dark groups of mages that ruined the name of magic users. Anyone could learn to use magic by training and harnessing the etherious in the air. But many were born with this skill already built into the genetic code. And it was seen as hostile and corrupt. Something to be feared. In this time of the world, magic was outlawed. It had become the public's best opinions that no person should hold that much power. Thus the organization was created to apprehend these special individuals and lock them away fro safety as well as study to better understand how to stop the tide of magic users. Many believed that those who worked for the G.O.M hoped to find a way to restrict the part of one's DNA that caused magic to develop naturally. If Lucy were to marry a man who worked for this organization…Her thoughts trailed off as her Father spoke again.

"Well then. They will be coming to visit at the end of the week. I expect you to be a most suitable host. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, he wiped his hands on a crisp napkin before standing to leave, letting his chair squeak against the floor. His steps echoing out of the room and down the hallway, out of her sight. She sat there a few moments longer. Her mind racing. Now that the dread had started to wear off. Panic began to set in. She was too young to be married, although her father had said she would not be officially married for another two years. She could barely comprehend all this new information. He had said there would be three suitors. One of which worked for the G.O.M. She could positively not be married to him. How would she choose? She could not even accept that she was married, let alone to whom. She not only was upset that she was to be in an arranged marriage but also that she was to be married before she was ready. She had no intention of marriage now or in the next few years. She didn't even have intention of a relationship. How could she figure this out? What would she do? She couldn't think.

Lucy stood abruptly. Her chair squealing against the marble floors. Her head pounded and her heart ached. She needed to calm down. She needed a distraction. Anything to relieve the stress her mind was rapidly accumulating. She turned and quickly made her way out the room, not caring that she bumped into the fancy end table in the hall. Or that she lost her shoe on the mahogany staircase. She tripped on her dress several times on her way up the stairs. Grumbling at the dress, she continued her rapid ascent of the stairs. She fumbled into her room and shut the door. Stumbling over her one shoe and long dress. She felt her hands around the wall till she found the small rectangular switch that brought her light. Blinking her eyes, she straightened up and removed her hands from the cream colored wall. The heavy pink dress came off in one pull of a zipper and two swift jerk. The remaining shoe went with one powerful kick sending it crashing into a lamp and knocking it from its perch on her desk. Lucy winced as it shattered on her plush carpet.

She ignored the sharp glass and danced around it to her closet. Pulling open the white wood wardrobe to reveal endless stuffy dresses. She shifted aside the formal wear and grabbed out her favorite blue mini skirt. Along with a pink T-shirt. She topped it off with a white sweater vest and tugged the much more comfortable clothes into place. She danced around the glass mess once more to her white marble vanity. Gazing into her fairy inspired white mirror she reached up and pulled out all the tiny little pins in her tightly bound hair. Running her hands through it she sighed as all her loose blonde locks fell away from her head and cascaded into shiny waves along her upper back. The euphoric feeling of running her hands through her aching scalp sent her reeling in sweet relief. She let herself dwell in the feeling for a few more moments before she swept her hair into half pigtails with ribbons, a much more comfortable style. Not to mention more stylish in her opinion. She nodded at her reflection them grabbed her most prized possession, a small brown pouch before heading out the door.

Lucy twirled in the night air. Out in the open air with the wind blowing around her in gentle waves. She had always loved the wind. A breath of clean fresh air all around you. It was a refreshing and fulfilling feelings. Like taking a drink of cold water after a hot day. She twirled till she felt dizzy. Finally stopping she turned her head to gaze at the stars. She smiled sadly. She had always loved the stars and the constellations, just as her mother did. Lucy shook her head to rid herself of sad memories and pulled out the small brown pouch from her pocket. Opening the small flap. Pulling out her special secret.

Keys.

Not just any keys. Magic keys. The very reason she was terrified of the G.O.M. The fact that Lucy, was a mage. A secret she had inherited from her late mother. Layla Heartfilia was a holder type, a mage that channeled magic through objects rather than their own body, celestial mage. A type of magic that allowed her to summon spirits from another world through channeling magic into her keys. Each key held a different gate that could be opened to summon a certain spirit. Lucy had found another way to use these marvelous keys though. A trick her mother had taught her that took her years to perfect.

She held out the bright golden key with two faces, Gemini. She twirled around with the key outstretched. Twirling a few more times allowing her natural magic energy to flow into the key. A golden light formed at the tip of the key swirling in a trail behind her hand. She continued to accumulate magic in bright light around her hand before releasing it in a burst that shot into the sky. A beautiful golden explosion burst into bright beautiful light that showered down onto Lucy. Engulfing the meadow she stood in an array of wondrous light. Small lights floated around like fireflies. The illuminated balls of light bouncing of the young mage's face. Making her smile all that much brighter. Lucy laughed, pigtails bouncing as she spun around and let another spear of light shoot skyward to create another magical firework. She twirled and shot off rays of light filled magic till she spun herself to the ground. She laughed and laughed till she was out of breath. Then she lay back in the soft grass and gazed at the wonder she had created. How anybody could think such a wonderful sight could be dangerous was lost on Lucy. Light danced around her face and filled the sky, making the grass and trees glow. She laughed once more in glee.

This was it. This was what she longed for. Freedom. The feeling of no responsibilities. No arranged marriage. No hiding her wondrous gift. No curled and pinned up hair. No fancy dresses. Just her and the cool night air filled with light as she gazed at the stars. This was the feeling she longed for. She new this feeling would never last. She could never truly have what she longed for. But for a moment. She just delighted in her current state of happiness.

"Lucy…" A voice spoke behind her, filled with shock. The smile tore from her face in an instant as she recognized the all too familiar and haunting voice. Lucy sat up blonde hair flying up with her and whirled around to face her discoverer. And just behind her stood her Father, staring at her in shock and betrayal.

 **So what do you guys think? For new Readers: Please R &R and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated and noted but please no flames if you can resist. :) **

**For Readers moving over from the original story: What do you guys think of the re-written fist chapter? Any thoughts?**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded on the 19-20th of Aug depending on editing time. This one was a day late and I apologize for that. MY family decided to clean out the attic the other day and I had no time to edit anything.**

 **Love and Smiles -Mystery**


End file.
